<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Useless by Juhmian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268033">Useless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juhmian/pseuds/Juhmian'>Juhmian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juhmian/pseuds/Juhmian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing at that cliff side next to his brother, he has never felt so helpless. So useless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Useless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Don't let a single one get away!" Fox shouted as he aimed his charges blaster at the unknown threat in the sky. Unknown as they don't know where it came from or what's it's intentions. Some called it Galleem, Lord of Light.</p><p>The group comprised of heroes and villains all hailing from different dimensions. They banded together a few years ago to stop the blue god himself Tabuu from merging all of their worlds, however this threat seemed bigger, and much worse then Tabuu ever was.</p><p>The group was tense, as the behemoth just stood there moving as hundreds of master hands flanked it.</p><p>Marth, the hero king, spoke first. "We each need to take out at least ten."</p><p>Megaman retorted the calculation "Not ten. There are thousands of them, maybe 40 each."</p><p>Pit shrugged this off trying to be as optimistic as possible." We'll win this, I know we will!"</p><p>Luigi wasn't convinced. The man in green for once in his life, was glad he was in his brother's position. He didn't want to be the leader everyone relies on. And although he won't say it out loud, he was afraid.</p><p>Afraid of the threat in the sky.</p><p>In his 26 years of his life he and his brother fought numerous enemies from Cackletta to the Dark Star. However out of all these battles he and brother always came out on top. This situation seemed different. Even though he had over 76 allies with him, he still felt off.</p><p>Luigi always felt like a burden to his brother. Even when they were babies taking on the Shroob empire with their future selves, Luigi always tried to back put because he was scared. He felt like a burden to his brother who everyone thought was a hero, unlike him who was always called "Green Mario".</p><p>Hell, his worst enemy doesn't even know his name, he just refers him as "Green Stache".</p><p>Luigi fidgeted around his overalls making sure his Dedede brooch was intact and his poltergeist 5000 was functional. The Poltergeist. That incident in the mansion was his top moment, where he was the hero for once. He saved Peach and Mario. Form that moment on, Mario treated him as an equal, letting him go on his adventures with him.</p><p>Luigi actually felt like a person.</p><p>He could see Mario's crimson hat at the front, right next Fox as the older twin glared at Gallem. Luigi wonders how Mario is taking this situation.</p><p>Shouts from his comrades brought the former plumber out his stupor as he looked up at the sky. All the hands were shredding away, revealing blue streams of light underneath. The lights retreated into a large black hole that formed in the sky, and Luigi swore he can hear Shulk shouting something about running away</p><p>Then all hell broke lose.</p><p>Lights flew from the hole aiming at the group on the cliffside. First to go was Link who managed to block a few of them with his Hylian shield, but was soon overwhelmed. Samus tried in vain to shoot but was taken too.</p><p>Sweat trickled down Luigi's neck and he did the one thing he's not proud of.</p><p>He ran.</p><p>"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry"</p><p>He's sorry for abandoning his friends in their time of need.</p><p>For abandoning ndoning Yoshi and Mario.</p><p>He saw Zelda and Mewtwo tried to reflect but it was clear it was no use. Greninja and Lucario's ninja skills clearly weren't enough either.</p><p>He couldn't find Snake, who Luigi assumes is ina box somewhere desperately trying to call for reinforcements.</p><p>He saw Sonic evading the beams with ease but slowed down to catch Pikachu who was trailing behind. The mouse got caught first and Sonic was vaporized for his troubles.</p><p>That hit Luigi hard. Although he disliked the 15 year old's cocky attitude, Sonic still tried to save someone while everyone was looking out from themselves. Tears welled up in his eyes as he kept running faster.</p><p>The "PSI brothers", Ness and Lucas, used PK fire along with Red and Bowser who aimed their fire projectiles at the beams.</p><p>None were successful.</p><p>Mr. Game and Watch was pretty successful evading the beams, it was only when he stopped to save R.O.B. was he and the Minister obliterated.</p><p>He doesn't even know what happened to Sans or Cuphead who got lost in the midst of the confusion.</p><p>Luigi stumbled and tripped and crawled back as a fast coming beam was charging right at him. Then he felt a force as he was pushed away.</p><p>No</p><p>Luigi was in shock as Mario shoved him out the way, and the older brother only said one thing as he disintegrated.</p><p>"Run."</p><p>Luigi just stood, and in rage pulled out his Poltergeist. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Gallem aiming at Kirby who was the most successful evader so far.</p><p>"Maybe I can save someone today."</p><p>Luigi activated the Poltergeist at full power, sucking the beams that were nearly touching Kirby. The decoy worked as the beams aimed their direction at him giving Kirby some breathing room. Luigi swore he can see Kirby mouth "Thank you." as the Warp Star disappeared out of the realm.</p><p>Luigi stood still and awaited death as the beams ate away at him. He could only smile.</p><p>He was useful.</p><p>He was brave.</p><p>He was a hero.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>